


Money Money Money

by aethernity



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Gambling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethernity/pseuds/aethernity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money changes hands all the time. In this bookstore, perhaps a little more than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Money Money

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hot summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986942) by [aethernity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethernity/pseuds/aethernity). 



> Written for the 2013 cycle of automix!

“Fifty dollars says Sungmin will attempt to kiss you by the end of the week.” Changmin says over lunch one day. The piece of carrot that Kyuhyun throws misses Changmin’s ear by an inch. “Twenty dollars hopes you get hit by a bicycle.” Changmin just laughs. Kyuhyun makes it a point to drop by the bookstore every single day for the rest of the week. On Saturday, he shoves a crumpled bill at a very smug Changmin. 

He finds his missing textbook outside his apartment two nights later, filled with “Kyuhyun <3 Sungmin” in Changmin’s handwriting, a twenty-dollar bill sandwiched between the pages. 

_Kyuhyun: 1  
Changmin: 1_

\---

Kyuhyun leans against the counter as Changmin and Yunho pretend to look busy behind it. They give up after a few minutes – Kangin and Leeteuk are at it again, and everyone in the bookstore is watching anyway. The look on Heechul’s face tells Kyuhyun that things will get very interesting soon.

“Ten dollars says Leeteuk’s going to throw something.” Yunho agrees. Changmin snorts, eyes still glued to the scene in front of him. “So little faith in him? You’re on.” They try to signal to Sungmin and Jaejoong, but Kyuhyun only manages to signal _10 dollars. Leeteuk-_ before a loud slam makes them all jump. Sungmin ducks behind the shelf as Leeteuk spins around to glare at Kangin. 

Yunho mutters, “Another twenty if it’s at Heechul.” Kyuhyun eyes the man chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” and refuses. Changmin scribbles _have a little faith_ on a Post-It as BoA escorts Kangin out of the bookstore, Leeteuk seething quietly. Jaejoong’s eyes meet Kyuhyun’s, and once Kyuhyun gestures to the stapler behind Leeteuk, Jaejoong not-so-subtly runs over to where the glass display cases behind Heechul are.

The stapler sails through the air a moment later, and Changmin curses under his breath. 

_Kyuhyun: 2_  
 _Changmin: 1_  
 _Yunho: 2_

\---

On any given summer day, Kangin is in the bookstore annoying Leeteuk, and Kyuhyun is busy making easy money off Changmin. Today, Kangin is late.

Jaejoong beckons Kyuhyun over to the counter, and whispers “Pick a section of the bookstore that you think Kangin’s pickup line will involve. Starting bet is fifty.” Kyuhyun looks over at Leeteuk, busy reshelving the Self-Help section, and places his bet. Yunho picks Science Fiction, Changmin goes with History, Sungmin chooses the magazine rack, and Jaejoong goes with the Languages section.

Five minutes later, Jaejoong is two hundred dollars richer, and Kyuhyun is banging his head against the counter.

_Kyuhyun: 2_  
 _Changmin: 1_  
 _Yunho: 2_  
 _Sungmin: 0_  
 _Jaejoong: 4_

\---

It is no surprise when Sungmin all but bursts into the bookstore on a cool Wednesday morning, the first words out of his mouth being “They’re together!” The group’s reaction is simply to groan and hand Sungmin twenty dollars each – no one expected Leeteuk to agree barely three days after the dictionary incident.

Kyuhyun pats Changmin’s wallet. “You poor little thing. Don’t worry, your time will come.” Changmin’s punch leaves Kyuhyun’s arm aching for the next hour. 

Later, while Yunho is busy attending to a particularly demanding customer, Changmin sidles up next to Kyuhyun, who gives him an odd look. Changmin simply grins and begins helping him to shelve copies of Angels and Demons. A few minutes later, Changmin whispers conspiratorially “Insider information says Kangin is going to kiss Leeteuk today. Yunho doesn’t know.” 

Kyuhyun slips Changmin a ten-dollar bill later. Yunho never finds out.

_Kyuhyun: 3_  
 _Changmin: 2_  
 _Yunho: 2_  
 _Sungmin: 4_  
 _Jaejoong: 4_

\---

_Date: 3rd July_  
From: Ryeowook  
To: bookstore bookie lee sungmin  
Message: Going out for drinks with Kangin later, heard he’s bringing a date.

 

From: Sungmin  
To: little squirt kim ryeowook  
Message: Your point?

 

From: Ryeowook  
To: bookstore bookie lee sungmin  
Message: Thought you might want to make a bit of money off the rest of the bookstore, as usual.

 

From: Sungmin  
To: little squirt kim ryeowook  
Message: Genius.

 

From: Sungmin  
To: betting pool  
Message: Leeteuk will get laid by Monday. Starting amount, seventy bucks. Anyone?

 

From: Kyuhyun  
To: betting pool  
Message: what the fuck, Monday’s 3 days from now. Seventy says next Friday, you’re on.

 

From: Changmin  
To: betting pool  
Message: I’m with Sungmin on this. Seventy.

 

From: Yunho  
To: betting pool  
Message: In with Kyuhyun, next Friday. Jaejoong says seventy on the week after, Leeteuk’s not that type.

 

From: Changmin  
To: Lee Sungmin  
Message: Insider information?

 

From: Sungmin  
To: broke kid shim changmin  
Message: We split the money. 

 

_Date: 4th July_  
From: Ryeowook  
To: bookstore bookie lee sungmin  
Message: Kangin says he did it.

 

From: Sungmin  
To: betting pool  
Message: Changmin and I get 140 each.

 

_Kyuhyun: 3_  
 _Changmin: 5_  
 _Yunho: 2_  
 _Sungmin: 7_  
 _Jaejoong: 4_

\---

Summer is almost over now. Leeteuk is quieter, much quieter than before. Even Sungmin is unsure what to say – then again, Kyuhyun thinks, Sungmin knows more about Kangin and Leeteuk than the rest of them.

When the new school term starts, Leeteuk leaves, promising BoA he’ll be back in the summer. Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Changmin stay, working three evenings a week. There is a new part-timer, and he brings with him his own set of friends. Junmyeon is friendly and eager to please, and Kyuhyun’s neighbour happens to be very interested in him. Junmyeon and Jongdae get together, of course, and Changmin makes a fortune off the rest of the betting pool.

\---

It's almost summer. Kyuhyun is in Sungmin’s apartment, watching Gag Concert. Sungmin scrolls through his Whatsapp messages, ignoring Kyuhyun’s little snorts of laughter.

A few minutes later, Sungmin sits bolt upright, accidentally hitting Kyuhyun in the chin. Sungmin doesn't wait for Kyuhyun to ask, and shows him the message immediately.

 

From: changster  
To: the honorable lee sungmin  
Message: Forwarded from Kangin.  
"Nice haha I'll be coming back to Korea in two weeks. Probably will pop by!" 

 

Two kilometres away, Yunho's phone beeps. He grumbles a little before pushing himself off Jaejoong to check.

 

From: Kyuhyun  
To: betting pool  
Message: Forwarded from Kangin: "Nice haha I'll be coming back to Korea in two weeks. Probably will pop by!"  
Twenty dollars says Leeteuk will kiss Kangin in the first five minutes.

 

From: Yunho  
To: betting pool  
Message: You're on.  



End file.
